


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by littlescienceloves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Fitzsimmons about their first kiss, they will tell you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

If you ask Jemma Simmons about the first time she kissed Leopold Fitz, she will certainly not tell you about the night after she almost died. Sitting in his bunk, lips quickly brushed against his cheek. No, that didn’t count. It was simply a small thank you between two friends. 

And she definitely would not tell you about the med pod, desperate kisses, everywhere at once. It had all happened so quickly, she could barely comprehend what was happening. And anyway, that was private. 

The one she counted though… well, that was private too. It was the night after he had almost died. Everyone else had gone to sleep. She should have been asleep too, resting, dealing with her own bumps and bruises. But she couldn’t leave Fitz, lying there in his hospital bed. So, she climbed in next to him, doing her best not to rattle the wires and tubes around his body. She rested her face against his and whispered, “Please stay with me.” She turned, ever so slightly, and kissed his cheek.

And that was the first time Jemma Simmons really decided to kiss Fitz. 

*

If you ask Leopold Fitz about the first time he kissed Jemma Simmons, he’d be far too embarrassed to tell you. And really, he doesn’t understand why so many people keep asking him that question to begin with. 

But he will certainly think about that night, back at the academy. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. They had been working all day on various assignments, and really, she had insisted, they need a break. So they turned on Snow White (their fifth Disney movie… that month). 

She fell asleep roughly 20 minutes into the movie. He stared at her for a few moments, thinking about whether or not he should wake her so she could go to her own room. But she looked so peaceful there, her face pressed against his body. 

Very carefully, Fitz pulled a blanket over the two of them. And then, with even more care, he placed a quick kiss against Jemma’s cheek. He wasn’t sure why he had done it. It just seemed right. 

*

But the first time they both properly kissed, well, that was another story. It was the end of the world. Again. Everything was falling apart and things were too serious, too urgent. But they were alive, miraculously, and Jemma just couldn’t take it anymore. So she crept into his bunk, and said, “We need to clear some things up.” 

And they talked, properly, sitting on his bed, for the first time in months. It certainly was not easy at first. But she tried her best to be patient and he tried to listen and somewhere along the way they were kissing. 

*

If you ask Fitzsimmons about the first time they kissed, they’ll tell you it was in the lab, at the Playground. They’ll say they aren’t really sure what changed things, but all of a sudden they were kissing.

And then they will add that next time someone on the team needs to talk to them they should knock before bursting in and Skye, do you really need to sing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song again?


End file.
